Zap!-a nalu story
by quirkyotakugirl4
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia goes to Fairy Tail Academy with Natsu Dragneel, and she hates it, but more specifically him! Can a game change it all? R&R my first fic so be kind first chap is probably boring but i'll update asap. YAY! (Sorry if there is OOCness) Rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia plays a game that could change her whole life.

Prologue:Lucy's POV

Hello, Lucy Heartfilia here. I go to Fairy Tail Academy in Magnolia. I'm kind of popular here, not to brag but it it's not that hard to be popular when you have my amount of sex appeal. (T.T)

I belong to the strident council, but mostly just for poster photo shoots and stuff. The student council president Erza Scarlet is on the forefront of discipline. And man is she scary, but she is also quite beautiful and McGarden is our researcher. She is also my best friend, we share a love for books and she will be the first to read my novel when I am done. Wendy Marvell is our medicine guru, whenever the nurse, Porlyusica, is absent or just can't take being around people any longer. She is quite the miracle worker. Cana Alberona plans all school functions. And quite frankly is an alcoholic, but her parties are always the best. Mirajane Strauss is the school matchmaker. I have been on the receiving end on that track one too many times, so I stay away from her when she has those hearts in her eyes. Juvia Lockser is our eyes and ears. She is the best stalker ever, I mean it's creepy and all but wouldn't you be excited to know everything that goes on in your school too. Evergreen is our threatener, she can give someone one glare and they are stuck still like a statute. Bisca Moulin is our cowgirl, she's really just our normal person, our glue, but she is one sharpshooter.

Well, that's all of the student council, and I know what you're thinking, they're all girls or something along those lines. Well if you met the boys at Fairy Tail Academy, you would be grateful it's all girls. Jellal Fernandez is creepy and emo if you ask me, but Erza is head over heels in love with him, ps they're DATING(read in singsong voice). Gajeel Redfox is Levy's boyfriend, but he is super destructive and is a total metalhead who keeps calling her shrimp and me bunny. Romeo Conbolt is Wendy's crush and he is more normal out of everyone, so no complaints on him. Laxus Dreyar is Mirajane's boyfriend, and he is really stoic, completely the opposite of Mirajane, and there was that one time he went on a power trip and tried to get everybody to fight each other, but then he mellowed out. Gray Fullbuster is Juvia's boyfriend. He's where she got her stalking skills from because she followed him EVERYWHERE before she finally confessed, and she always called me her love rival before they were a couple, so glad that's over. Elfman Strauss is Evergreen's "secret" boyfriend, and I say secret because they think it's a secret but everyone knows. Elfman always calls everything "Man" and is obsessed with everything manly, so there really is only one topic of conversation with him. Alzack Connell is Bisca's boyfriend and those two really are the normal couple in this school, so Alzack is welcome if he wants to be in the student council. There is one more boy but he deserves a whole paragraph.

Natsu Dragneel. Just the name makes me furious. He's way too loud, arrogant, and destructive. You have no idea how many times I had to stay up late into the night going over the budget to figure out how to pay for something Natsu broke (I know I said I do modeling but I'm not just some ditzy blonde). Hours of precious beauty sleep lost (not that I need it) wasted on him. He always fights with the other boys, except for Romeo and Jellal. Never has he ever sat down and be quiet. All the other girls are friends with him, but I just can't. He is too much for me, and too opposite. But, beside all that, Mirajane always tries to set me up with him. I mean, come on. Me? With Natsu Dragneel? Not in a million years. It's a hundred years too early to even try. That is the background of the school.

Now background on a game of sorts. It's called Zap! How you play is a friend puts a time on the back of your hand and the name of a boy on the palm of your hand. If you look at the boy's name before your designated time, then you have to ask said boy out. This torturous game is why I am miserable.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucy's POV

So, today's the day of Mirajane's sleepover, and I am pumped. What? I'm a girly girl, I enjoy sleepovers is that a crime? I still had school today, so I got up and showered. I took time to do my total all natural beauty regimen then got my clothes on. I also made sure my backpack and sleeping bag. I then walked to school. I walked on the ledge that was to the river that was nearby my house, and the Boston told me to be careful and I replied that I would. Then I arrived at school.

Did I mention that my locker is next to a certain pink-headed idiot? And low and behold, today of all days he wanted to bother me.

"Hey Luigi!" He shouted.

"Natsu Dragneel how many times do I have to tell you my name is Lucy? " I growled.

"Yeah yeah Luigi. " he said.

"Lucy kick!" I attacked.

I left him writhing on the floor. Serves him right. Jerk.

I went through the motions of being a studious high school student. (Sorry I'm lazy but I promise there will be school scenes) Then I went to the front door to wait for the rest of the student council. Turns out they were all the before me. Looks like they had been talking and giggling but stopped as soon as they saw me. I just dismissed it as paranoia. We went over to Mira's place in her van. Mira's house was more of a mansion, but my old house was bigger and I've been there numerous times, so I wasn't awestruck for long. All of us walked in. Elfman went to hang out with the guys, so it was all girls tonight. The Strausses were orphans since their parents and baby sister died in a tragic car crash.

We all changed into our pajamas in Mirajane's room. I wore a frilly blue night gown with silk as the main fabric and chiffon and feathers as the trim. Erza wore a red two-piece simple pant and shirt combination. Juvia wore a fur trimmed long sleeved ocean blue night gown that fit her perfectly. Levy simply wore a long T-shirt that said, "I love big books and I cannot lie". Wendy wore a green onesie that looked completely adorable on her. Cana wore a midriff undershirt and soft cotton short shorts. Mira wore a silky red nightgown that was very becoming of her. Evergreen wore a custom-made T-shirt that said, "EVERGREEN FAIRY QUEEN" and greeny billowy bottoms. Bisca simply wore a two-piece that said "Cowgirls Rock Your World" on the top.

We walked out and commenced to gossip.

"So, Levy, is Gajeel a good kisser?" Mira asked teasingly.

Levy turned red and started to sputter.

"It's alright Levy. You don't have to answer, but let's go around the group talking about our first kiss," Mirajane said while waggling her eyebrows.

Everyone sighed, but Mirajane in reluctant agreement.

"Well, I reckon I'll go first. Mine was shortly after Alzack confessed to me. He was such a straightshooter and his lips fell on mine with perfect aim and I melted," Bisca reminisced.

"Squee," Mira squealed.

"I'll go next, and you may strike me if I have interrupted someone(sweatdrop T.T), but of course mine was Jellal. It was shortly after I had found him again and we confessed to each other and I kissed him because he still thought of himself as unworthy. Then, he kissed me back after the shock wore off and the rest is history," Erza narrated.

"Moe," Mirajane sighed.

"Mine was with a secret person, who shall not be named. We confessed to each other behind the gym bleachers, then we kissed and he screamed, "This is MAN!" and I gave him my signature glare and he stopped," Evergreen said.

We all exchanged a knowing glance about who the "mystery" man is.

"Juvia had Juvia's first kiss with Gray-sama. He was so cool about it, but Juvia fainted because Juvia was so happy," Juvia dreamed.

"I had mine with Gajeel. He called me over, calling me shrimp and pulled me close to him. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine, and I never wanted to kiss anyone else," Levy remembered.

"Oh my gosh, Gajeel is a romantic," Mira cried surprised.

"Well, I'll go. Laxus just scooped me up and kissed my lips and that was basically it," Mira stated.

"Um, Romeo kissed me on the cheek once," Wendy blushed.

"Kawaii!" Mira squealed, "Well, Lucy, your turn."

"Um, I've never been kissed," I muttered.

"What?!" everyone cried.

"But surely you've had a boyfriend right?" Mira asked.

"Actually no," I said ashamed.

"Well, I can fix that," Mira said to herself darkly, "Hey everyone, I have a game we can play called Zap! Who's in?"

"Sure," everyone said.

"Well here's how you play and no backing out. I will put a boy's name on the palm of your hand and a time on the back of your hand, and if you look at the boy's name before the time you have to ask the boy out," Mira explained.

Mira wrote Jellal for Erza, Elfman for Evergreen, Romeo for Wendy, Alzack for Bisca, Gray for Juvia, Gajeel for Levy and who knows for me. I hope it wasn't someone too bad just in case. My time was midnight.

We went on to have a pillow fight. Everyone else's times were up, but mine and they saw the names and blushed. At 11:59 on the dot Mira asked me if I saw my palm with a disgusted look on her face. I was confused and looked at my palm.

Now I have to ask out Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys I can't wait till I get to the fluff because really that is what everyone wants. :D i know. NALU ftw**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own fairy tail but I do own this story. **

* * *

Chapter 2 Natsu POV

I got up today and was hungry as usual. My blue cat Happy was buzzing around the room so fast that it looked like he was flying. My sister, Wendy, was already downstairs eating breakfast. My mom, Grandeeney, and my dad, Igneel, were already gone to work. Grandeeney is a pilot and Igneel is a pyrotechincs technician. They are some of the weirdest people though. They are obsessed with me getting a girlfriend. I do like someone, but she probably doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter.

I got in the shower and put on a black pair of jeans and a red shirt that says "I'm all fired up!". That's my motto. I went downstairs and ate the blueberry pancakes, that Grandeeny made before she left, with Wendy.

"So, Wendy, how was Friday's sleepover?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." Wendy said quickly.

She kept darting her eyes around suspiciously. I decided to question her on this.

"What is going on Wendy?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Wendy?"

…...silence….

"Wendy."

…...silence….

"Wendy, tell me now or I will tell Romeo that you like him." I pulled out the big guns.

"Fine, but only a fragment. It has to do with Lucy and a boy." Wendy confessed.

Hmmmmmm. This was interesting information. Lucy probably liked that lucky boy. Why couldn't it be me. Yes, Lucy Heartphilia is my secret crush. I really like her, but I don't know how to act, so I just annoy her. She probably hates me now. Oh well, I'll find out who she likes today probably.

Time to go to school.

(Magical flaming flying time skip to school)

I walked in and went over to my locker. The hum of the hallway filled my ears. Suddenly it got really quiet. I look to se what happened, and see the student council, with Lucy in the front, walking towards me. Lucy was blushing a deep dark red. I am SO confused.

"Um, N-natsu I want t-to ask you out." Lucy stuttered.

I was in shock. Lucy Heartphilia likes me. She asked me out. This is the best day of my llife. My crush actually feels the same way. I mean, how often does that happen.

"Sure." I managed to say nonchalantly.

I can't wait to have Lucy be my girlfriend. Happiest. Day. Ever.

* * *

**A/N sorry this is so sorry but I mostly want this to be Lucy pov with sprinkles of natsu pov keep following my story ok! Luv u all and thanks for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I took so long! I had a lot of essays and projects and tests so I was busy but you may use Zeref's magic on me. D: Luv you all!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Lucy's POV

I am officially Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend. Woohoo. . .this is all Mira's fault. She has wanted me to fall in love with Natsu since day 1. Ugh. Don't get me started on him. He probably only said yes to annoy me. Wait a second, did I mentionI have to date him for a whole semester unless he breaks up with me?! Yeah. That's a clause Mirajane put on, special for me I guess.

I can't stay hung up on this for long. I have to get ready for school. I shower and blahblahblah (do u really care?). I put on a purple pleated miniskirt with a black tank top with "Florence + the Machine"(my favorite band SQUEEE!) on it and my combat boots. I accessorize with a black and purple spray painted chain bracelet and earring with little jars that say "poison" on them. I eat a light breakfast and head out. I live alone. I ran away from my father's mansion not too long ago from my high school years. I couldn't stand the princess lifestyle, so I left to find my way, like my late mother probably would've wanted me to do. I write her letters everyday, my mom. Sorry to get all mushy like that.

I walk to school. WHen I get there I get sneak attacked by none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Luce!" he yells.

"Luce?" I question.

"My pet name for you since you're my girlfriend and basically fiance." he dumbly said.

"F-f-f-f-fiance?!" I blushed.

"Yeah, obviously since I love you and you love me(does anyone else thinks that sounds like a Barney song), it's like that playground rhyme. Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." he sang.

"Are you suggesting w-we" I lower my voice "we DO it"

"Of course. What else will we do? That is the basic outline to my life with you. So," he huskily lowers his voice "when will we get started on that list 'cause I sure would like to kiss you right here right now."

I blushed furiously and shook my head violently.

"Oh, I get it. You want to kiss in private so just maybe we can do a little more" Natsu whispered into my ear.

My face twisted into an appalled expression and I made a move to run away, but Natsu already had a grip on my wrist.

"It's so fun teasing you Luce," Natsu beamed.

"Oh, can we just go inside the school now," I blushed.

Natsu ran dragging me into the school. This has become my everyday life being Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend. I get flustered every two seconds and he just keeps teasing me. I can't wait for the semester to be over. He obviously doesn't know about the game, and I intend to keep it that way. Natsu really seems to like me and I'm not cruel enough to do that to him.

We have the same homeroom, so we walked together. We were opening the door, when. . .

"Congratulations on Operation Nalu, Natsu and Lucy!" everyone cheered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"They're congratulating us on being a couple, Luce,"Natsu told me.

"I realize that, idiot, I just don't know what 'Nalu' is,"I clarified.

"Nalu is our ship name. Honestly, and you call me an idiot," Natsu said.

"You. . ." I said flushing red with anger.

"Honestly, Luce, I didn't think you were a sadist. Are you flushing while thinking about the punishment you'll give me for calling you an idiot?" Natsu mumbled in my ear.

"I-I b-but I w-w-wasn't," I stuttered.

"Lucy! I'm so happy you finally confessed to Natsu," Mira squeaked while walking towards us.

"Me, too. I really can't believe I didn't do it sooner," I said through gritted teeth.

"I would never have confessed to you, Luce. * Natsu starts blushing * I always thought you hated me and I never had a chance with you," Natsu confessed.

"I'll die from how kawaii this is!" Mira squealed.

I pulled Mira in for a hug and hissed, "You are the best actor I've ever seen."

"You too, but work on your believability you are a shy girl who is finally with her crush. Become your character," Mira commented.

"Settle down everyone," our homeroom teacher/gym teacher, Gildarts, "We will be having a new student come next week. As you know, when a new student transfers they must have another student show them around. The new student is a boy named Sting Eucliffe, and his buddy will be Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you Miss Heartfilia."

Natsu started to growl.

"Calm down, Natsu," I said.

"Fine, but only if you'll go on a date with me everyday till next Monday starting today," Natsu retorted.

"I don't know. . ." I replied hesitantly.

"I'll eat all your food, at home and at lunch," Natsu replied quickly.

"FIne," I sighed.

"See you later. I'll pick you up at 4. Dress for the beach," Natsu called over his shoulder.

"Kay!" I yelled while waving.

I turned around to see Mira with a dark aura around her.

"Guess who will be doing your wardrobe, hair, and make up for these dates," Mira said evilly.

I sighed again. Why me?

* * *

**A/N What will happen when Sting comes? How will these dates turn out? What's going to happen when our favorite couple is on the beach?**


End file.
